


the light and the dark (be more chill x razia's shadow au)

by inkwellhell (georgewashingmachine)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Razia's Shadow
Genre: AO3 CAN CHOKE I JUST WANTED ITALICS, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, IM SO SORRY THIS IS FORMATTED SO WEIRDLY, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Swearing, chloe calls herself a slut, everyone misgenders michael rip, extra scenes, i love chloe and brooke in this au, if you're reading this i love you, jake breaks his leg, madeline is super extra, not sure what to add here, some violence uhh, there are so many tags jesus christ, theres also a death, this is uhh very painful, this makes sense i swear, this took me so long to write please appreciate it, this was made for my friend ily kella, trans!michael, what else do I put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgewashingmachine/pseuds/inkwellhell
Summary: In which a two-part tale of love and hope called Razia's Shadow is combined with the characters of the Be More Chill universe.--or, the tale of how the world split into two parts, an ancient prophecy, and how a certain prince brought the world back together--(aka taylor can't write summaries)





	1. genesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeMoreChili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreChili/gifts).



> CAST
> 
> Rich Goranski - Ahrima  
> Oliver Goranski - O the Scientist  
> Jake Dillinger - Nidria  
> Rich's Squip - Barayas  
> Chloe Valentine and Brooke Lohst - Toba the Tura  
> Jenna Rolan - The Oracle  
> Christine Canigula - The Oracle's Apprentice  
> Jeremy Heere - Adakias  
> The Squip - Pallis  
> Michael Mell - Princess Anhura  
> Michael's Dad - King Malka  
> Madeline - Doctor Dumaya
> 
> \--
> 
> this makes sense but i dont feel like explaining so just enjoy you'll figure out what's going on eventually
> 
> (also please tell me if you like this formatting im dumb)
> 
> anyway enjoy brotherly bonding

_This is the beginning and the end. The rise and the fall._ _Our gait will begin its saunter at the source, when the infant learns to crawl._

Oliver Goranski smiled down at his younger brother and student. “Morning, Rich.” The taller, freckled boy greeted, easily resting his arm atop the shorter boy’s head. “You ready for today?”

 

The angel playfully shoved Oliver’s arm off of his head, then returned the smile brightly. The kid had enthusiasm running through his veins. "Is that even a question? Hell yeah, I'm ready!"

 

Oliver then turned to Jake Dillinger, the most gifted of his students besides, of course, Rich. “Today’s work will be short. We’ll be home by noon.” Jake nodded, and then watched Rich and Oliver disappear out the door.

 

The two brothers took off into the sky, flying past their town and off into the countryside. Rolling hills and bright meadows and large forests spanned out beneath them, all of it their creation. They landed on the ground just where the grass broke off into nothingness.

 

They would fix that. Once they had finished today’s work, they would be done. The creation of the world, finally complete. All of Oliver’s hard work would finally pay off.

 

“You can start,” The scientist pats Rich on the head, who responds with “But I started yesterday!” To which Oliver says “It’s the last day, I feel like you should start this one.” Rich doesn’t retort and takes a deep breath, finally reciting:

 

“Place your hand on mine. Untie your mind.”

 

“Let your bloated brain balloon and float away,” Oliver places his hands on Rich’s shoulders, afraid he would take off at any moment. The enthusiasm from before was trickling back, and the boy was bouncing with excitement and energy.

 

“Wet the end of the thread.”

 

 “Thimble upon…”

 

The brothers end the first verse in unison. “your index!”

 

And with that, the young angel takes off into the air. The scientist follows close behind, pushing forward to fly in front of Rich.

 

_“Set the needle on its path,_

_bobbing up and down and past._

_Tears and seams all turn to one,_

_every stitch and each spool spun.”_

With a wave of his hand, Oliver raises up the nothingness, making mountains and rivers and hills out of what once was simply blank. Rich follows with color and cities and light, illuminating and brightening his brother’s work.

 

“Feed the line through its eye,” Oliver sidles up beside Rich, then flies behind Rich and adjusts his position so they’re flying back to back.

 

“Draw it from the other side!” Rich can’t help his smile.  


“Pull the strand to satisfy,”   


“The need to compose.”  


“The genetic map.” The scientist reaches over, squeezing Rich’s hand.

 

“The scientific gap.” The angel returns the action, smiling wider. Creating was always great bonding, and with all of the work Oliver had, Rich enjoyed having this time to spend with his brother.

 

“The detailed blueprints.”

 

“Swept under carpets!”

 

They swooped down and waved their hands over the land. Though there was not a lot of effort put into their actions, you had to be incredibly skilled to learn how to create, and it slowly sapped your energy. Despite the limitations of draining your energy, it was thrilling and exciting to see something you put so much skill into come to life before your eyes, to look at the land and say "I made that."

 

_“All we did was thread the eye_

_of the silver splinter._

_We simply planted the seed,_

_and nursed it through winter.”_

The two fly up into the air to survey what they’ve made. There was a sparkle in Rich’s eye upon seeing the finished product, and just noticing that made Oliver swell with satisfaction. It was always nice to see his brother so happy.

Oliver turns to Rich, ruffling his hair. Rich, keeping his gaze on the ground, smacks his hand away, but doesn’t bother to fix his hair.

 

_The rest is up to you and what you’ll do_

_To learn and love and laugh,_

_until the cycle circles back._

_I’ll just separate, weigh anchor, disengage._

_Divide and disappear, and see you in the mirror._

 

Rich finally tears his eyes away to meet Oliver’s gaze, who takes a final glance at the ground before returning his eyes to Rich.

 

“Good work, little brother.” The older smiles, “Let’s go home.”

 

 _I'm a slave to the night._ _  
_  
_O the Scientist was the author and the architect, the angels were His ink slingers, His actors and actresses. His two purest talents were Rich and Jake, two destined hearts, bound by the same idea; the unrelenting constancy of love and hope can rescue and restore you from any scope. In him, Rich confided his curbing frustration. His gifts had been exhausted. Oh, how they'd misused them. Jake averted his passion and eased his blood. And so, Rich confessed it to him, he had fallen in love._  
  
A slave to your eyes.


	2. the missing piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rich is upset, jake comforts him
> 
> again im very sorry this is formatted weird h

“More?”

 

Jake looked to the floor solemnly. "I'm afraid so."

 

Oliver frowned. “That’s ridiculous. That’ll mean that I have no time.”

 

"I'm sorry, they said they're firm in their decision," Jake answered. Oliver retreated from the room, frustrated, leaving Rich and Jake alone.

 

Jake was the first to speak up. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“For what?”

“I’m just sorry that your brother got more work and he won’t be able to spend as much time with you.” He smiles sheepishly, like what he was saying was dumb.

 

“It’s fine. I get it.” Rich replies. Jake only nods, and a thick, awkward silence fills the air. Rich is the one to break it. “Uh, do you want to…go for a walk?”

 

Jake smiles. “Of course, babe." It takes a lot of effort for Rich to not melt into the floor. Of course, he was only saying it platonically. Unless Jake was somehow psychic. He probably wasn't a psychic. There was like a 99.9% chance of Jake not being a psychic. It was—

 

“No homo, bro. You coming?”

 

“Uh, right! Yeah!”

 

\--

 

Rich took Jake to the spot he and Oliver had made not long ago. They were laying in the middle of a field, small yellow flowers surrounding them.

 

“I don’t want Oliver to have more work.”  Rich sighed, staring up at the sky with a frown. “That just means he’s going to ignore me. You know how focused he is.” He covered his face with his hands and groaned. “He already overlooks me, I don’t need more!”

 

Jake felt sorry for Rich, he really did. It upset him to see the boy so distressed. He ranted about being overlooked by his brother often, probably too much for his own good. He believed he could do more than what he already did for Oliver, as if that wasn't enough. He always had to push himself further. It was the one thing Jake hated about Rich. He already did so much, and Jake was afraid he was going to break down soon.

 

“Relax. You’re tense.” Jake said softly.

 

“I know I’m tense!” Rich replied, turning on his side to face Jake. The taller boy put his hands on Rich’s shoulders and pushed them down, forcing Rich to relax his muscles.  
  
“I’m sure your brother will be done with his work soon enough, alright? Just…try not to think about it.”

 

“And how the hell am I supposed to not think about it when it’s the only thing on my damn mind?” Rich covered his face again, and Jake went silent. Rich speaks up again, and Jake decides on just letting him rant.

 

“What a splendid mess! O, the scientist, and his Genesis.” Rich rolled his eyes and stood up as he did. “He overlooks my gift—” Jake had stood up as well, and placed his hand on the shorter angel’s shoulder once again. They make eye contact, and Rich feels his face begin to heat up. “…and then I think, he’s the only one who knows what I could have done!”

 

Rich turns away from Jake. “I must be patient, they will realize what I know inside.” He turns back around again, staring for a moment at Jake, who simply stood there and watched and didn’t intervene, not yet. “I was meant to lead this world to greater things, it’s my destiny.”

 

Rich and Jake walked towards each other, intertwining their hands and flying up into the air.

 

_“Everything seems to fade when I see his face,_

_the sky and trees all blur every time I look at him._

_Nobody understood me until his eyes fixed upon me,_

_My puzzle life’s complete now that I’ve found the missing piece.”_  


Now, Jake decided, was the time to step in. “Don’t you worry boy, it’s a waste of time. Place your hand on mine, untie your mind. We’ll just float away into the day. You’re not the only one who thinks they’re falling in love.” Jake cupped his hand against Rich’s cheek. “You must be patient, they will realize what I know inside. You were meant to lead this world to greater things, it’s your destiny.”

 

_“Everything seems to fade when I see his face,_

  
_the sky and trees all blur every time I look at him._

  
_Nobody understood me until his eyes fixed upon me,_

  
_my puzzle life's complete, now that I've found the missing piece.”_

Rich couldn’t help the smile that graced his features, the blush that was slowly settling on his cheeks. “O, you’re the meaning…Jake, please listen, I’d like to explain, I’ve been meaning to tell you sooner, it’s been gnawing at my brain. My mind’s in knots, it’s got me lost, please help me through the maze. ‘Cause you’re the key, the lock turning, the breaking of these chains.”

 

Jake returned the smile, a similar redness creeping up onto his own cheeks.

 

_“Everything seems to fade when I see his face,_

  
_the sky and trees all blur every time I look at him._

  
_Nobody understood me until his eyes fixed upon me,_

  
_my puzzle life's complete, now that I've found the missing piece._

 

  
_“Everything seems to fade when I see his face,_

  
_the sky and trees all blur every time I look at him._

  
_Nobody understood me until his eyes fixed upon me,_

  
_my puzzle life's complete, now that I've found the missing piece.”_

 

Rich and Jake drew closer and closer together, until their lips, and then bodies, had pressed against each other. From there the kiss escalated, and the two boys were soon making out in mid-air. Tongues, lips, hands, and bodies clashed against each other, wings beating rapidly to keep both of them in the air.

 

Jake was the one to pull away.

 

“Let’s go, babe. Full homo, by the way.”

 

\--

 

 _Rich, the most gifted serif, the utmost skilled of the cherubs, felt his aptitude and slate were being misused._ _Shamed, he repined this to O the Scientist once he returned home._  


“Oliver?”

 

The scientist turned around in his chair, looking fatigued and slightly annoyed. Though, noticing the redness of his brother’s cheeks, he grinned. “You and Jake finally got together, hm?”

 

“Yep.” Rich smiled, but it quickly faded as he started to speak again. “But I’m here to ask about something else.”  
  
Oliver took a weary look at his desk, piled high with stacks upon stacks of papers, but eventually turns his full attention to Rich. “Ask away.”

 

Rich grins at the attention. “Well, I feel like I could do…more? Like, I-I kind of feel like I have more potential? Does that make sense?”  
  
Oliver’s eyes widen at the questions, surprised to even hear that his brother thought that. “Rich, how—” A knock was heard from the door, and Jake quickly answers before calling “Oliver, it’s for you.”  
  
The scientist stands with a sigh and heads over to the door. Rich stands in the doorway of his older brother’s office, watching the conversation. He can’t hear much, only bits and pieces, but from what he can see and hear the conversation was getting heated.

 

_“I don’t even have time for my own brother!”_

_  
“Tell them I’ve declined.”_

 

_“I don’t care.”_

  
The door slammed shut, and Oliver returned to Rich with a frustrated sigh. “You were saying?”

 

“Does it really matter?” Rich frowns. “You said it yourself, you don’t have time for me.”  
  
Oliver’s eyes widen. “Rich, I—”

 

“Just go back to your work. You have more important things to be doing.” The angel smiles sadly and hurries out the door as both Jake and Oliver call after him.

 

“Will he…” Jake asks, “Will he come back?”

The scientist puts on a small smile. "Yeah, of course, he will." Though, really, he had no idea if Rich would actually return.


	3. life is looking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rich makes a breakthrough, but it doesn't end how he thinks it will

Rich made himself busy to distract himself. He played with his powers, hoping he might be able to make something people would care about, something that would make his brother realize his potential.

 

And so, he created the Lanterns.

 

The Lanterns, carefully crafted from pure sunlight, were hollow and cylindrical (think the Lanterns from _Tangled_ ) and glowed brighter than any streetlamp or candle ever could. Carved on either side were the halves of two winged hearts, put together to appear as one, a symbol of he and Jake’s love.

 

Rich’s eyes sparkled as he looked down at his creation. This was it, this was what would get him attention, respect, a chance to show his potential.

 

_“Could this be the day I’ve waited for?_

_When all my hard work doesn’t go ignored?_

_Maybe he was right, they will realize,_

_I can change the world, open up their eyes!”_

Rich stood from his workbench, holding the Lantern out in front of him and staring at it almost dreamily with a determined glint in his eyes.

 

_“They know I am more than some eager blood,_

_  
not some average bones, I believe in love._

  
I just want to prove I deserve this gift,  
I will change the world, maybe this is it!”

 

The boy then turned to the window, gazing up at the darkening evening sky. He could just imagine it—the inky black night, illuminated by his lanterns, the delighted faces of the villagers as they gazed at his creation.

_“I can see it now, all the colors smear,_

_  
up and down the page, but the shapes are there._

_  
I will build the lamps in the reverie,_

_then they'll understand this was meant for me_ _!”_

Rich raced to where the Lantern was left, hovering above the desk. He made an identical Lantern, almost fucking up quite a few times due to the overwhelming passion he couldn’t contain.

 

“This is my fate…”

He took a final look out the window, grinning from ear to ear at the sight he saw in his head.

 

“I can almost hear ‘em say:

 

_Let the lamps shine,_

_let ‘em burn so bright,_

_open all our eyes,_

_shower us in light!_

_Let the lamps shine,_

_  
let ‘em burn so bright._

_  
Set the sky ablaze,_

_  
fill the night with paint,_

_  
smother all the shade,_

_flood it through my blood,_

_  
breathe it through my lungs,_

_  
give us all your love.”_

Rich, nearly ready to burst from his excitement, took off towards the door and leapt into the sky, the two already-created Lanterns following behind.

 

 _“They know I am more than some eager blood,_  
not some average bones, I believe in love.  
I just want to prove I deserve this gift,  
I will change the world, maybe this is it!”

 

He flew up, stopping when he was able to overlook the entire town from his position. He made another Lantern, then set all 3 into the air. They floated off in different directions, hovering above the streets and buildings, lighting up the town.  
_  
“I can see it now, floating like a dream,_

_right above my head, perfect symmetry…”_

The best part of it all is imagining his brother’s face when he looked up from his work and saw the newly-illuminated town, when he looked up from his work and saw Rich’s work.

  
“Lives in harmony, I can see his face,  
when he sees the lamps, I can hear him say:

 

_Let the lamps shine,_

_let ‘em burn so bright,_

_open all our eyes,_

_shower us in light!_

_Let the lamps shine,_  
let ‘em burn so bright.  
Set the sky ablaze,  
fill the night with paint,  
smother all the shade,

 _flood it through my blood,_  
breathe it through my lungs,  
give us all your love.”

 

Rich took off, behind him leaving a trail of Lanterns. The smile on his face grew as he set the Lanterns into the air, hovering above any dark street they could find. Soon the whole village seemed to glow happily with the light of the Lanterns hanging above.

 

 _Dream with your eyes closed_  
 _Try and pluck the pearls from your bones_  
  
_“All the plans pirouette, right through my mind, become set._  
 _The lines become definite, glowing hues fill this vignette._  
 _Tall and proud, the lamps will stand built from these two very hands!_  
 _No one will be able to deny my skill, our love for you.”_  
  
_Dream with your eyes closed_  
 _Try and pluck the pearls from your bones_

 

The angel glided towards the castle, where he held onto the edge of one of its many towers and took one last look over the town, admiring his creation with a childlike thrill.

 

 _“Let the lamps shine,_  
 _open all our eyes,_  
 _shower us in light.”_  
  
His eyes locked on his house, the only area that appeared to still be shrouded in darkness. He took to the air and soared over, placing one final lamp just above the window that looked into Oliver’s office.

 

 _“Let the lamps shine,_  
_let ‘em burn so bright._  
_Set the sky ablaze,_  
_fill the night with paint,_  
_smother all the shade,_

 _flood it through my blood,_  
_breathe it through my lungs,_  
_give us all your love.”_

_You can’t change me_ _  
You can’t hide me_

Rich dropped to the ground and hurried to the door, knocking so hard that his hands hurt. Jake answered the urgent knocking, thrilled to see who stood outside.

  
“Rich!” Jake reached out to hug the shorter boy. “You’re back—”

 

Unfortunately for Jake, Rich pushed past his boyfriend and went straight towards his brother’s room. “Notice anything different about the sky recently?”

 

The familiar voice prompted Oliver to turn around. “Rich!” The scientist leapt from his seat and enveloped Rich in a tight hug. “ _Holy shit_ , do you know how worried I was? I—”

 

“Oh, really? You were _so fucking worried_ and what do you? Nothing.” Rich replies, the bitterness in his voice stinging harshly.

 

Oliver sighs. “Look, I know you’re upset, and you have the right to be, but I’m just happy that you came back.”

 

"We're both happy you're back," Jake adds.

 

“Speaking of, I have something to show you!” The grin returns to Rich’s face as he runs up to the window and looks out at the sky. Jake and Oliver follow behind.

 

“Whoa.”

  
“You made all this?”  
  
Rich smiles proudly at the reactions. “Yeah, all by myself! And look!” He opens the window and pulls a Lantern forward, showing the two the symbol he carved into each.

 

Jake flushed red. “That’s…That’s us, isn’t it?”

 

“Yep!” Rich hugs the boy before looking up at him, confused. “You did notice them, right?” He turns to his brother. “You-You realized there were fucking lamps floating around outside lighting up the town, right?”

 

Both Jake and Oliver’s eyes widened. This wouldn’t end well.

 

Before either of them can do anything, Rich has run back to the window, peering out into the night. A moment later his fist comes in contact with the windowsill. “There’s _nobody_ out there! No one is aware that the lanterns are out there!”

 

“Rich, please calm down.” Jake reaches over to place his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, but they’re quickly smacked away.

 

“No, I won’t calm down! Just…” Rich held his head in his hands and let out a bitter laugh. “You just…see this _perfect_ image in your head, and you know, _nothing_ can change that. And then you realize that you’ll never get to see it become a reality…” Tears welled in the boy’s eyes, and the other two step forward to try and comfort him.

 

That’s when Rich burst. “Fuck this! Fuck-Fuck everything! Fuck the lamps! Fuck you, Jake! Fuck you, Oliver, and your stupid fucking work!” And with that, he pushes his brother and his boyfriend out of the way and heads to the door. He heard his name being called behind him, but paid no attention. As soon as he was outside, he jumped into the air, spread his wings, and flew away.

 

A frustrated Oliver punches the doorway. _“Fuck!”_ There’s a moment of silence, broken only by heavy breathing, and then the scientist turns towards his desk.

 

Jake steps in front of him. “You’re seriously just going to go back to your work and act like nothing’s wrong?”  
  
Oliver has to hold back to keep from punching him. “I’m not acting like nothing’s wrong!”  
  
“Then what are you going to do?”  
  
“Jake, there’s nothing we _can_ do—”

 

“Yes, there is! We-We could actually go look for him instead of waiting for him to come back!” Jake gestures to the open door.

  
“He’ll come back.”  
  
“Rich only came back because he wanted to show us his Lanterns! What makes you think he’ll come back this time? We have to go and find him!”

 

“I-I can’t just leave.”

 

Jake scoffed. “Oh? Because you can’t leave your work?”

 

“I know you and Rich don’t understand, but if I don’t do this, everything we have will be gone. _They_ provide this house. I don’t want us living on the streets!”

 

Jake laughs. “You’re O, the all-powerful scientist. You literally created this world, why can’t you just build another house for us? This shouldn’t be a problem!”

 

Oliver opens his mouth to speak, then finally sighs in defeat. “Look, just go out and search for Rich by yourself, okay? I’ll stay here. If you find any sign of him, either drag him home or just report back to me, okay?”

 

Jake stood up straight and saluted. “Sir, yes, sir.” Then he turned on his heel and headed for the door. But before he could step out, Oliver called him and Jake turned his head to see what he wanted.

 

“Good luck.”

The boy nods and finally steps into the street, unfurls his wings, and flies away.

  
_So, defeated and galled, Rich headed for the darkness._ _No one seemed to understand, only the shadows would hearken. He sat in peace, but on his shoulder, at rest, perched a dinky brownish spider named Barayas._


	4. the spider and the lamps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rich meets a spider. the spider isn't very friendly

The Darkness was, well, dark. It was a strange difference, when you’ve lived in the Light your whole life. It took Rich a while to adjust his eyes to the shadows. The Darkness was also significantly smaller than the Light, though Rich had no idea that the Darkness would soon grow.

 

Rich sat in a small clearing, trying to blow off steam, but jumped up from his seat when he heard a voice.

 

“So you’re Ahrima?”

 

Rich stared at the small spider in confusion. “I-uh, I don’t go by Ahrima. Not anymore.”

 

If a spider could smirk, that’s exactly what this one did. “I’m aware. You should’ve kept it. Sounds better than Richard.”

 

“Rich.” He corrects, but the other doesn’t seem to notice.

 

“Anyway…Nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you, and I hope it’s all true.” The spider continues, swinging around on its string to be behind the boy. “I saw what they did.” He went on, talking into the angel’s ear.

 

Rich couldn’t help himself from answering, like he wasn’t the one controlling his actions. “Yes, such arrogance!”

 

And then he nearly jumped, swearing he had felt hands resting on his shoulders. But the spider swung back into his vision, and that’s all he was—a spider.

 

And suddenly the spider wasn’t a spider anymore. He had taken on a human appearance, but that, of course, was impossible. Rich stared at the human that had appeared in front of him, certain his brain was playing tricks on him.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

Rich, stunned, stuttered out an answer. “I-um-weren’t you just…a-a spider?”

 

The human smirked, obviously pleased with the affect he was having on Rich. “In this form, I am known as a Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor – a SQUIP. In my spider form, I am known as Barayas.”

 

Rich was speechless. How the hell are you supposed to respond to that? The Squip went on, putting his hands on the angel’s shoulders.

 

“I’m going to tell you this once. Then you’re gonna do it. Got it?”

 

Rich could only nod in answer.

 

“You have a special gift, but they still treat you like you’re a kid.” The Squip told him. The words seem to root themselves into Rich’s brain, as if the Squip was…doing something to him. “It must hurt so bad, with a knife in your back…”

 

And then came the pain, as if someone had quite literally stabbed Rich in the back. He gasped, staring blankly at the Squip as he continued to speak.

 

“They don’t understand.” Rich found his gaze locked onto the Squip, and he couldn’t look away no matter how hard he tried. “This is their last chance.”

 

The Squip took Rich’s hands. The boy tensed at the touch, felt a shiver run through his body. “No more idle hands.”  
  
And finally, the Squip stared straight into Rich’s eyes. “You’ll destroy the lamps, then they’ll know who’s in control.”

 

Rich stepped away and shook his head. He felt…dazed. Something like that. The Squip took a step towards him, and he felt the dazed feeling slip away, being replaced with…anger. Determination. It was hard to describe, really, but he felt something that made him want to destroy. Like that feeling you get when you just want to break something. Snap a pencil. Smash a light with a baseball bat. Tear down lanterns that you created and nobody else recognizes.

 

“Bring those lamps back to me! Don’t leave them in one piece!” The Squip says, and it’s almost terrifying at how fast Rich agrees with what the supercomputer is saying. “Make sure there’s a crowd, then tear them to the ground!”

 

_“Bring those lamps back to me!_

_Don’t leave them in one piece!  
It’s your chance for revenge,_

_this will show them!”_  
  


Rich nodded along with what the Squip was demanding, believing the words a little more each time they were said,

 

And then there were hands back on his shoulders. “Now it’s your turn. Come on, like you mean it!” The Squip urges, the look on his face almost eager.

 

“I have a special gift, but they still treat me like I’m a kid…” Rich starts. “It hurts so bad, with a knife in your back…” He feels the stab of pain again, and inhales sharply at the feeling. Then he grits his teeth, and looks down at his hands. “They don’t understand! This is their last chance. No more idle hands…I’ll destroy the lamps.” His hands clenched into fists, a wicked smile making its way onto his features. “Then they’ll know…who’s in control.”

 

_“THEY CAN’T STOP YOU._

_BRING THOSE LAMPS TO ME._

_GO NOW!  
DON’T STOP!”_

Rich spread his wings and took off, soaring up above the darkness of the trees. He can see the Light from where he is, the whole place aglow with light emitting from the lamps. The Squip had transformed back into his spider form, and now clung onto his collar as he made his way to the Light. And the whole way, the tiny spider urged him on.

 

_“THEY UNDERESTIMATE YOU AND YOUR GIFT!_

_TEAR! THOSE! LAMPS! TO! THE! GROUND!  
LET! THEM! CRY! THIER! EYES! OUT!_

_TEAR! THOSE! LAMPS! TO! THE! GROUND!  
LET! THEM! HEAR! THE! SOUND!”_

Rich grabbed one of the many lanterns that hovered above the streets and the rooftops, staring at the design that was carved into it. It was strange, he thought, to be destroying something you had once created.

 

“Stop hesitating.” The Squip ordered, and without a second thought the boy lifted the lantern above his head, and then hurled it at the ground. It burst on impact, shards of the lantern itself flying in all different directions, flames catching on a nearby house.

 

And then he did it again. And again. And again. He smashed each and every one of the lanterns, watching the Light burn before his eyes, watching the panic of the townspeople as, to their terror, their home burned to the ground. Rich felt no remorse – they deserved this.

 

Now, Rich stood in the street, the fire around him feeling hot against his skin. Thanks to the Squip, who was perched on the boy’s shoulder, Rich didn’t feel any pain. But deep down inside he could sense that something was wrong. The Squip, sensing this unease, shifted into his human-looking form.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Rich looked up at the Squip in confusion. “What is what?”  
  
“Something’s bothering you.”

 

Rich looked around at the flames, his breathing becoming more rapid. “What have we done?”  
  
“Your heart rate and breathing rate have increased alarmingly…” The Squip says, looking Rich up and down. Rich seems to be too caught up in his own worry that he doesn’t even question how the Squip knows that. “Is this not what you wanted?”

 

“No, it’s not! Yeah, I was upset, but I-I don’t want people to fucking die!” Rich’s hands are shaking now, and he swears he can feel the fire getting hotter.

 

The Squip looks Rich up and down before snapping his fingers. “Let’s go.”  


And Rich obeys, spreading his wings and about to take off when he hears a voice.

 

“Rich…”

 

His head whirls around to face Jake Dillinger.

 

Though Jake’s view was partially obscured by the flames surrounding his boyfriend, he could tell that he had changed. Rich’s hair now had a red streak in it, and his clothes were charred and covered in ash from the fire, and there were burns all along the boy’s arms.

 

Rich stares right back at Jake, wanting to run to him so, _so badly_ , but as soon as that thought ran through his head he heard the voice of the Squip.

 

“Up, up, down, down, left, right, A.”

 

Rich crumples to the ground, holding his head and screaming in pain.

 

And Jake, of course, is confused because what the hell could be hurting him? But seeing the shorter boy in pain make his heart break and suddenly the fire doesn’t matter anymore and he’s running toward Rich as fast as he can, but it’s too late, because all too quickly Rich is in the air and flying away, toward the now charred and blackened castle that stood at the edge of town.

 

Rich can’t tell if he’s crying because of the pain or crying because of Jake. The Squip had activated his ability to feel pain, and the burns he had gotten from standing in the fire like _a fucking idiot_ suddenly hurt, and the electricity the Squip had given him that caused him to collapse to the floor hadn’t subsided yet and, _god,_ everything just _hurt_ and he’d do just about anything to get it to stop.

 

By the time Rich had reached the top of the castle, Jake had dragged Oliver outside and struggled to explain the situation between broken sobs. Oliver looked up to the castle, catching his brother’s eye. He turns back to Jake, attempting to calm him down a little and explaining that Jake was to stay here while the scientist went to get his brother. Jake is arguing with him, telling Oliver how he should go as well.

 

But before either one could take off, there was a deafening _CRACK_ and Jake was on the ground, his leg and a part of his wings pinned under a burning chunk of wood. Oliver helps Jake up, but as soon as he puts pressure on his leg Jake stumbles, his leg giving out from underneath him.

 

“Shit,” Oliver mutters, “I think your leg is broken. You’ll have to stay here now. Can you fly?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jake says quickly, his wings fluttering. He looks up at the castle to check on Rich, and he sees the boy being pulled from his perch with chains. “What the hell are they…” Jake doesn’t finish his sentence. He’s up in the air, trying unsuccessfully and desperately to fly to Rich.

 

A citizen by the name of Dustin Kropp grabs Jake by the shoulder.

 

“Let go of me!” Jake screams, kicking Dustin away.

 

“Dude, are you fucking insane?” Dustin says, “That Goranski kid is dangerous! Wait, you’re his brother, right?” He looks to Oliver, but his hold on Jake is still strong. Jake tries to rip himself from his grip, the sobbing starting up again as his eyes catch Rich.

 

“He’s not dangerous.” Oliver growls. “Let go of Jake.”  
  
Jake is near hysteria now, screaming and crying because Rich was in danger and Dustin fucking Kropp wasn’t letting him do anything about it and what if Rich dies, what if he fucking dies and Jake couldn’t help him at all because of his stupid broken leg and broken wing and stupid fucking _Dustin_ —

 

“Or what?” The brunette laughs once again, his grasp on Jake tightening, his nails digging into the angel’s arms. “You’ll burn down the place too, just like your brother?”

 

The insult is too much, and suddenly Dustin is up against a wall, held up by his collar with a hand around his throat. “Say one more thing about my brother, I fucking dare you.”  
  
“So violence runs in the family?” Dustin mutters in response, “Good to know you’re all psychotic.” Oliver’s hand tightens, just enough to scare Dustin, and apologies fly from Kropp’s mouth faster than Barry Allen on steroids. Oliver lets go, turning to see Jake on the floor in hysterics, sobbing and hiccupping and yelling, his voice hoarse from his previous screaming.

 

Dustin leaves as Oliver goes up to Jake.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey…” Oliver starts. Okay, shit, what was basic human comfort 101?

 

One, speak calmly and clearly. Check.

 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, it’s okay Jake, Rich will be fine, I promise. I’ll go get him. Promise. He’ll be okay.”

 

Two, don’t make promises you can’t keep.

 

Well, too late for that now, isn’t it?

 

“I want you to stay here. And stay out of the way of anything else that’ll hurt you. I’ll come for you right after I get Rich. Okay?”

 

Jake had, thankfully, recovered enough to choke out an “Okay,” and watch as Oliver took off in the direction of the castle.

 

_The seed had been sown, now the evil would grow. His keen, young veins were ripe for this aim. So, Rich set forth, to use the lamps as a torch, and with everyone around, he tore them to the ground! And suddenly, without warning, their creation was burning! Their design, ignited, all that hard work, slighted! So, Chloe Valentine and Brooke Lohst were sent to hold Rich responsible for his mess, and ban him to this fiery abyss._

_Rich will be fine, I promise._


	5. toba the tura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chloe valentine and brooke lohst punish rich for his actions
> 
> (this is my favorite chapter)
> 
> (also i don't know how to write fight scenes/people getting hurt so this is kind of a trainwreck but its fine)

Rich was anything but fine.

 

As soon as he had reached the top of the castle, the citizens had crowded around said castle on the ground, and they looked angry. He couldn’t blame them. He would be angry too, if someone he thought he could trust suddenly burned down his home.

 

And then they started getting out shit like pitchforks and torches and ropes, and Rich knew he was in trouble.

 

“HEY! SQUIP! A LITTLE HELP HERE?” He screamed, watching with wide eyes as the citizens prepared. He didn’t know what they were preparing for, exactly, but he knew that it involved him and it obviously wasn’t good, as evidenced by their chains and ropes and torches and such.

 

“YO! BARAYAS?” Rich tried again, but there was no answer. But he knew the Squip was there, he could feel it, he just wasn’t answering. “Goddammit.” He mutters before jumping up and taking off.

 

“There!” Rich heard someone from below call. “He’s getting away!”

 

And then something – a chain – latched itself onto his leg, pulling him toward the ground, preventing him from escaping. And then another chain grabbed onto him, another, another. Rich fought back, struggling against the sudden restraints. But of course, his attempts were useless, and soon he was on the ground, on his knees, staring up at the crowd.

 

“Move.”

 

The crowd quickly parted, making way for the voice. Behind them stood Chloe Valentine and Brooke Lohst.

 

The girls strut to where Rich was, and with the sudden silence their footsteps could be heard. Both Chloe and Brooke looked Rich over, inspecting their newest target.

 

Chloe then scanned the crowd, her gaze stopping on a brunette boy. “You. Dustin Kropp, correct?” She asked.

 

“Yes!” He answers quickly.

 

“Take the chains off of him.” She orders, crossing her arms and tilting her head in Rich’s direction. Dustin nods and goes to work, while Brooke addresses the rest of the crowd.

 

“All of you, leave.”

 

Some obeyed and walked away, some lingered for just a moment, their eyes locked on Rich, but there were many shouts of protest.  
  
“If there are any of you here to witness us working, there will be hell to pay, you understand?”

 

At that, everyone, albeit reluctantly, left. Chloe dismissed Dustin, and he followed the rest.

 

Chloe and Brooke took their places in front of Rich, and Brooke opens her mouth to begin but before she can, Chloe puts a hand in front of her.  
  
“Not yet.” She says, “Someone’s still here.”

 

She whirls around, scanning the surrounding area. After her gaze stops, she walks up to the remaining man, a smirk playing on the edge of her lips.

 

“Well, well, well.” The brunette girl looks him up and down, signaling Brooke to follow her. “Look what we have here…”  


“Oliver Goranski.” The girls say his name in unison. It’s a little creepy. No, scratch that, it’s _very_ creepy.

 

“Let him go.”

 

Chloe nearly laughs. “Oh, Oliver. I don’t care if you’re some all-powerful scientist. But we,” She pauses, gesturing to herself and Brooke, “eliminate threats. You know who’s a threat? Little Rich over there.” She points in the boy’s direction. “So I’d suggest you get the hell out of here before we’re forced to eliminate you as well.”

 

Despite the threats, Oliver persisted. “He’s my brother. This can be resolved peacefully if you let him go.”

 

“We don’t care if he’s your brother.” Brooke spits back, “And I don’t think this can be resolved peacefully anymore. This entire town has burned to the ground, if you haven’t noticed. We’ll be helping to evacuate the city as soon as we’re done with Rich. People are hurt. People are dead. Peace can’t get you anywhere, not now.”

 

Oliver glared at the girls with what could only be described as hatred. He makes a move, shoving past them, but Chloe grabs his wrists, holding him back. “Ah, ah, ah.” She says disapprovingly. “We can’t have that, now can we, Brooke?” In reply, the shorter girl nods. They share a look before returning to Oliver.

 

Chloe’s hold on Oliver’s wrists is replaced with swirls of yellow and purple magic, controlled by Lohst and Valentine respectively. And although Oliver tried, he couldn’t fight it. He was shoved away from Rich and thrown down the road, crashing into an ash-coated wall.

 

The girls, meanwhile, share another look.

 

“Extra precautions?” Brooke asks.

 

“Extra precautions.”

 

They snap their fingers, and a barrier comes down over the area, preventing anyone from getting in or out.

 

Oliver groans, managing to sit up in the rubble of the demolished wall. It was strange – for someone so powerful, he felt completely powerless. He could do nothing but sit and watch as his brother was punished.

 

“Now can we start?” Brooke says eagerly, bouncing up and down like an excited little kid.

 

Chloe smiles warmly at the other. “Yes, we can start.”

 

They take their places in front of Rich, and then, finally, begin.

 

“So you’re Ahrima?” The girls start, once again speaking in unison. Rich recognized the exact phrase from earlier, when Barayas had said it to him. He didn’t dare correct them now, like he had with the spider, afraid of making his so called punishment harder.

 

Chloe and Brooke continue. “Collusive dreamer.” They start walking, circling Rich. “We watched the lamps fall, you pushed them over.” At this point, Brooke stood at his back, while Chloe faced his front.

 

“They say you’re gifted,” Brooke leans over, speaking into his ear. Chloe does the same. “But we just see a scared kid.”

 

And, god, Rich hated how _right_ they were. That’s all he had been this whole time, he realized. Just…scared. Scared of not being recognized, or some dumb shit like that. He didn’t even care about that anymore, he just wanted to fix all this.

 

“They must have flipped it,” Chloe goes on, snapping her fingers. She had manipulated Rich’s head, making it appear as if the world had literally flipped upside down. The feeling made him feel sick.

 

“Your skills are latent.” Brooke flips the world right side up. Rich wanted to throw up.

 

“Oh, you snuffed the glow, replaced it with coals, threw away the throne.” The girls went on, Brooke kicking Rich to the ground and Chloe putting her foot on his face, grinding it into the dirt. Rich didn’t fight back at all – it was almost like he was in some trance. He didn’t like what Chloe and Brooke were doing to him.

 

Meanwhile, the girls were grinning, pleased at their effect on the boy. “Oh, you snuffed the glow, replaced it with coals, burned down our home.”

 

The scene changed, and suddenly the town wasn’t in shambles and on fire and his boyfriend and his brother stood a few feet in front of him. And, god, Rich _knew_ it was all an illusion, but he couldn’t help himself from running over to Jake and Oliver. “Guys! Guys, look, it’s me, I’m fine! I’m right here, I’m alright, I’m—”

 

“You had a life of privilege, hope, and love.” Chloe and Brooke’s voices sounded distant. “But now that’s all gone…”  


Rich watches, eyes wide, as Jake crumpled to the floor, holding his leg. Oliver collapses as well, holding his head in his hands. There are tears streaming down both of their faces. It happens so fast, too, and before Rich knows it the two figures before him have disappeared altogether.

 

“Maybe the design’s flawed!”

 

“AGH, FUCK!” Rich doubled over, his still-fresh burn scars suddenly searing hot. He swears he can hear one of the girls _laughing._ He has never wanted to punch a girl so much before this moment.

 

“So that’s why we’re here,” Chloe and Brooke waltz up to Rich, “To preserve the remainder.” Chloe grabs Rich’s chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “Of what chance we have left of an existence…”

 

“Oh, the desolate dirt, the raw, scorched earth, it’s a trophy of your worth…” The girls say, circling him. “Oh, the desolate dirt, the raw, scorched earth, it’s a scar of our hurt.”

 

Rich cries out again as the pain from his burn scars increases.

 

“Your cold, wicked soul boasts a foul scent!” Chloe spat, and immediately after Brooke chimes in.

 

“No, a stench!”

 

“The formidable taste of pure contempt.” Valentine goes on, “Every dark corner will soon see the light.”

 

“Oh, so bright!” Brooke adds, smiling innocently at Rich.

 

“The beaming flood will pour right through the blinds!”

 

They stand at Rich’s sides, watching as he tried to recover before the girls attacked again. He tries to speak, managing a few words between heavy breaths. “Don’t you think this is a little…y’know…insult-to-injury?”

 

The girls laugh. “Oh, Rich…” Chloe’s lips curve up in a smirk. “We’re just doing our job. Isn’t that right, Brooke?”

 

“Mm-hm.” Brooke nods, matching Chloe’s smirk. “There’s no harm in that, now is there?”

 

Rich scowls. “Bullshit.”

 

Chloe’s expression goes dark. She yanks him up by the collar, staring him in the eye. “Oh, really? You think this is _bullshit_? You have anything else to say about us, huh?”

 

Brooke hurries up behind Chloe, placing a gentle hand on her back. “Chloe,” The blonde says gently, “Please.”

 

With her free hand, Chloe pushes Brooke away. “Stay back. I don’t want you getting hurt. As for you…” She aims her free hand at Rich’s neck. “Care to elaborate on why my job is bullshit? Go ahead, tell me how much of a bitch I am! I fucking dare you!”

 

“I don’t have anything else to say!” Rich spits back, “Put me down!”

 

Chloe scowls at him. “Really? After all you’ve been through, surely, you’d want to rant about your punishment! Or should I say execution? I really wasn’t supposed to kill you, you know, but after you’ve been such a fucking brat, I might as well, right?” Her hand tightens, magic threatening to spill from her fingertips. “Go ahead, spit it out!”  
  
“You’d really kill me after I called you bullshit? Sounds like a little overreaction to me!” Rich returns.

 

“Maybe I’m tired of people shitting on me just because it’s my job to punish people! That’s all people see me as! Chloe Valentine, local fucking bitch of the Light!” She chokes down hysterical laughter. “I can see it now: Chloe Valentine, the slut who snapped and killed Richard fucking Goranski!”

 

“CHLOE!” Brooke pulls Chloe away so hard that Chloe flies back and cracks the wall of a burning building. “STOP IT! PLEASE! You will _not_ kill him. Not while I’m here. We’re going to finish this, and then we’re going to leave, okay? Calm down!”  
  
Chloe was shaking with rage. She stood and made her way to Rich, wanting so hard to snap his neck or send a blast of magic through his heart or _something,_ but Brooke pulled her back with all the strength her magic gave, yelling desperately for her to calm down.

 

Chloe, back at Brooke’s side, takes a shaky breath. “Fine! I’ll finish this.” She says, her voice sounding strained. “But I still want to kill him.” Brooke grins, just happy that Chloe wasn’t on the verge of killing the poor boy. And so, they walk up to Rich, continuing his punishment as if nothing had happened.

 

_“Our words will tear through the air,_

_pierce through the despair,_

_to find your arrogant, throbbing ears!_

_If it’s too much to bear or to hear or to take, I’ll be frank_

_let our inflection be crystal clear!_

_This mess that you’ve made, it’s a six-foot grave!  
It’s a home for your lonesome bones that remain!_

_We’ll disappear, you’ll stay here_

_to rot as the king of the Dark and forgot!”_

Chloe and Brooke smile contentedly at the broken boy before them, satisfied with their work. They snap their fingers, and the barrier comes down. Then they walk off, to assist in evacuating everyone – and that meant _everyone_ – from the city, leaving Rich to rot in his sorrow.

 

_What have I done?_

_Please make me your son_

_What have I become?_

_Destroyed all I love_

_Oh, what have you done?_

_Disobedient son_

_You’ve broken the trust of your father’s love_

 

_What have I done?_

_Please make me your son_

_What have I become?_

_Destroyed all I love_

_Oh, what have you done?_

_Disobedient son_

_You’ve broken the trust of your father’s love_

An electric shock ran through Rich’s body, causing him to jump up. “Ow!” He yelped, smacking at the spider on his neck, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

The Squip materializes, gazing down at the angry boy in front of him. “You’re upset, I get it, but I want you to understand that I’m only trying to help you.”

 

“Oh, yeah, by burning down my fucking home!”

 

“And I can help you again, if you cooperate with me.”

 

Rich scoffs. “What makes you think, after all you’ve done, that I would want your help?”

 

The Squip ignores him. “You’re in a bad situation right now— “

 

“Yeah, you think?”  


“—and I can help you out of it.”

 

“You _never_ wanted to help me!”

 

“I helped you get revenge, didn’t I?”  
  
“I didn’t _want_ revenge, you-you…” Rich stumbles on his words, searching for some insult to throw at the supercomputer. “…stupid spider bitch!”

 

“Arguing with me isn’t going to fix anything.”

 

There’s a beat of silence. The Squip is the one to break it.

 

“If you’d like…I can manipulate your brain so you don’t feel any pain.”

 

“I don’t want your help.” Rich scowls, then immediately after gasps in pain at the burn scars.

 

“If you wish.” The Squip says quietly, “Get some rest, kid.” And then he disappears, but Rich knew he was still there, stuck in his head like some _parasite_. Rich simply sat where he was, exhausted, but unable to sleep, as he pondered over what the hell had happened that day because _god,_ none of it seemed real.

 

_The arid, fallow earth would be Rich’s new hearth. He would remain while he watched his family strain, and the boy that he loved vacate to a new place, to start over on fresh terrain. And from his desolate throne, he watched them compose a mountainous wall of stone, to separate themselves from him; a massive, jagged barricade to lock themselves in._

_Theirs would be the Light, his would be the Dark. For a century these halves would wait, one world, set apart._

Rich looked up suddenly, and took off, towards the edge of the town he had known all his life. And there stood the wall. It was possible to fly over it, but he knew if he tried he would most likely be shot on sight. And to think of Oliver and Jake who were on the other side, probably having their wings cut so they wouldn’t be able to fly over the wall…

 

It was all too real. He broke down sobbing, slamming his fists on the hard stone surface, screaming “NO! NO! NO!” over and over, knowing nobody would ever hear him. He sobbed and screamed until his voice was hoarse and his fists were bleeding and he could not cry anymore, and slumped to the ground, numb.

 

_Place your hand on mine_

_Untie your mind_

_YOU HURT HIM! You-You almost fucking KILLED HIM! I heard EVERYTHING! NO! LET GO OF ME, I HAVE TO SEE HIM, NO, NO, NO, NO! GET OFF OF ME! STOP IT! CHLOE VALENTINE, YOU’RE GOING TO FUCKING PAY! STOP IT, STOP IT, YOU CAN’T MAKE ME LEAVE, YOU CAN’T!_

_We’ll just disengage_

_Float away_


	6. the oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy jenna and christine while you can this is the only chapter they're in

Jenna Rolan stared at the wall disapprovingly. “God.” She mutters, mostly to herself, “This is rough…”

 

Christine, intrigued by Jenna’s musings, perked up from her seat where she was busy sorting through the contents of old jars in the back of Jenna’s cabinets. Not a very fun job, especially when you have ADHD, but Christine enjoyed any time she spent with Jenna. She always made sure Christine’s assistance was appreciated, no matter how tedious or boring the job was. Besides, watching and learning about Jenna’s side of the work was really, really cool. “What is it?” She asks, the jar of lavender in her hands suddenly forgotten.

 

Jenna beckons her apprentice over. “Remember Richard Goranski?”

 

Christine nods, looking up at Jenna’s wall. “Yes, Oliver’s brother, the angel?”

 

“Yes, him. Well, apparently, he burned the town down, and spread the Dark…” Jenna murmurs, going quiet. Christine could tell she was thinking hard, but her concerns were somewhere else.

 

“Everyone’s alright, right?” Christine asks, frowning at the wall, trying to see whatever Jenna was seeing. “I can’t see anything…”

 

Jenna breaks from her thoughts to give Christine a loving pat on the head. “Don’t worry. We’ll get to that later. And everyone’s safe. Chloe Valentine and Brooke Lohst assisted in evacuating the town. Now…” She snaps back into serious mode. “Let’s see...” Jenna turns, walking over towards the bookcase along the back wall. “Prophecies, prophecies, prophecies…Aha!” She pulls out a thick book from the shelves, the spine reading _Fortunes, Prophecies, & Other Futures_, the author’s name faded. Jenna begins flipping through the pages, landing on one that was titled _Razia’s Shadow_. She read over the words, her expression darkening as she went on. “This is big.” She murmurs, looking up from the book. “Christine, I believe Rich just started the beginning of a new prophecy.”

 

“Ooh, what does the prophecy say?” Christine asks, Jenna’s words sparking her interest.

 

In response, Jenna begins reading from the book, the room getting a pink hue from the girl’s magic. And suddenly there’s another presence in the room – Rich. Well, it’s not him exactly. He’s not there, but he’s still _there_.

 

“What the hell—” Rich starts, but is quickly cut off by Jenna.

 

_“Oh, what a tragic mess, you fools have made of this_

_The soul’s filled with vacancy_

_You’ve spoiled all the crops and seed.”_

_“This was a birth, a gift_

_You daftly wasted it_

_The dust and dirt will stain your fists_

_You can’t escape your own skin!”_

Rich was starting to get tired of other people magically forcing him to speak, but he knew better than to disrespect the Oracle of all people, so he let her do her magic thing.

 

_“Every creation is plucked_

_From a boundless hole of perception_

_Doomed to endure the flaws of its fountain_

_The boy will one day cross the mountains.”_

Rich then shut his mouth, Jenna once again reading from the book.

_“And reunite this world’s divided halves_

_Fulfill their history_

_This is more than divine decree_

_It’s his destiny.”_

 

More things filled the room. Rich could just tell there were other people besides him, Jenna, and Christine – who was staring at Jenna, eyes wide with wonder, totally captivated by the whole thing. And then he realized—they were Angels. Like him. Only not clinically insane, because how else are you supposed to explain how a fucking spider convinced you to burn down your home? Then, before he could think of that dumb spider even more, his thoughts were interrupted, the Angels beginning to speak.

 

_“So please take heed of this prophecy_

_Lifetimes from now there will be_

_Two chosen, bound to meet_

_Inside her lock he will turn the key.”_

_“Their love will be strong enough_

_To erase all the wrong we’ve done_

_Return us to where we belong_

_With the Light and Dark as one.”_

The Angels looked to Jenna expectantly, waiting for her to continue. Jenna smiles slightly, her eyes trained on the book that was now levitating in front of her.

_“One day the strands will mend_

_All the torn seams and frayed ends_

_Will turn to one single thread_

_The cycle will begin.”_

_  
“The choices he made that day_

_To burn down what he’d help create_

_You have made this bed_

_Now you must sleep in it.”_

And then, like clockwork, Jenna stops talking and Rich starts, everyone in the room in perfect sync.

 

_“Every creation is plucked_

_From a boundless hole of perception_

_Doomed to endure the flaws of its fountain_

_The boy will one day cross the mountains.”_

Then it switches back to Jenna.  


_“And reunite this world’s divided halves_

_Fulfill their history_

_This is more than divine decree_

_It’s his destiny.”_

And then a final spirit entered the room:

 

Jake Dillinger.

 

_I will not cry in front of the Oracle, I will not cry in front of the Oracle, I will not cry in front of the Oracle…_

 

Rich burst into tears. He ran as fast as he could to Jake, incoherent words soon muffled by the taller boy’s body. Jake continues the reading, hugging Rich tightly.

 

_“So take heed of this prophecy_

_Lifetimes from now there will be_

_Two chosen, bound to meet_

_In her lock he’ll turn the key.”_

Rich looks up at Jake, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy to see someone else in his entire life. The scene was making Christine tear up.

 

“ _Their true love will be strong enough.”_ The two sing in unison, hands clasped tightly together.

_“To erase the wrong we’ve done, the Dark and Light will become one.”_

_“Their true love will be strong enough.”_  
  


_“To erase the wrong we’ve done, the Dark and Light will become one.”_

Rich, Jake, and the Angels disappear. Christine is crying. Jenna smiles at her lovingly and walks up to her, the book forgotten.

 

_What a tragic mess you fools have made of this_

 

“These prophecies can be a little upsetting.”  
  
Christine sobs into Jenna’s chest. “THEY’RE SO IN LOVE!”

 

Jenna simply smiles, hugging the small girl and comforting her. Once her tears have subsided, Christine looks up to Jenna excitedly, wanting to hear the rest of the story. “What happens now?”

_What a tragic mess you fools have made of this_

 

Jenna sighs, knowing this wasn’t the answer Christine was hoping to hear. “Now we wait, for the two destined hearts to reunite the world.”

_Time flashed by for the Dark and the Light. The two fragments, recessed, still left unaddressed, stranded in unrest. In the Dark lived two brothers: Jeremy, the youngest, and the heir, Pallis. As children of the lists of myths, their favorite was the narrative “Of Holy the Sea and The Divided Terrene”. Jeremy would always dream of a destiny to leave, of fulfilling the prophecy. but he was laughed at, fitted with an unfavorable grafted cast for a foolish dreamer, a romance seeker. The streets frowned, but deep down, he screamed out. He knew there was accuracy in the antiquated legacy, legitimacy to the famed sea, a quiet certainty to his fated fantasies._


	7. a hundred-year, minute-long intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, this chapter was completely necessary

_Place your hand on mine_

_Untie your mind_

_Let your bloated brain_

_balloon and float away_

_Wet the end of the thread_

_Thimble upon your index_

_Feed the line through its eye_

_Draw it from the other side_

_Pull the strand to satisfy_

_the need to compose_

_The entire naïve glow_

_Set the needle on its path_

_Bobbing up and down and past_

_Tears and seams all turn to one_

_Every stitch and each spool spun_


	8. the exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy doesn't want to live in the dark anymore, and his brother disapproves. jeremy leaves anyway because he's a punk ass bitch

Jeremiah “Adakias” Heere didn’t want to spend another second of his life in the Dark.

 

He’d heard the stories, seen glimpses of the Light, and he just knew that the longing in his heart was it, the prophecy. He would be the one to reunite the world – he was sure of it. The closest to the Light he’d ever gotten was when he would visit the Oracle, Christine Canigula. But getting to see the Light just made him long for it more, and he was done waiting.

 

“Look at all that surrounds me, I’m supposed to call this home?” Jeremy’s voice echoed in the empty room as he spoke to himself. When you’re the only person (besides two others) occupying a castle that was approximately three times bigger than necessary, you got used to being alone. “The Dark has become so overwhelming, so why don’t I just go?”

 

And the more he thought about it, the better of an idea it seemed. There was nothing left for him here, anyway. Pallis was the heir to the throne – Jeremy was useless. He provided nothing for the kingdom. There was nothing left for him here, nothing stopping him.

 

He thought over the idea, because he had a tendency to overthink the smallest things and _what if it was a bad idea?_

 

Jeremy wandered over to the window as he pondered, looking out over the castle grounds. He gave a hollow laugh, remembering all the moments that just further proved leaving was the best thing to do. “Why can’t you be more like your brother?” Jeremy says, imitating those who’d told him the same thing – he was worthless. A dreamer. Not at all fit for a king. “Together you would rule the throne, the evil and Darkness will grow. This kingdom needs you!”

 

Jeremy sighs as he turns away from the window. “Why can’t you be more like Pallis, they always ask.” He mutters, frowning one second and then lighting up the next. “Could this feeling deep in me be the prophecy? As a child I have heard such wonderful stories, of lamps, and the Oracle, and holy the sea…” He stares up at nothing dreamily, his fantasy clouding his mind. He’s snapped out of the daydream a moment later, as his rambling to himself continues.

 

“Silly boy, you speak of fiction!” Jeremy yells, “Silly boy, you can’t just leave, reaching for some fairy tale ending! Myth or legend!”

 

He’s really into his lonely ranting. It’s almost scary, how passionate and animated he is, since usually he’s all hunched over and anxious.

 

“Oh, what’s the use?” Jeremy sighs, looking over at the front doors dejectedly. “Well, maybe they’re right…what’s the point of dreaming if it can never materialize?” He turns his gaze to the three thrones that sat at the head of the room – one for his father, the king, one for Pallis, the heir, and one for Jeremy, the useless prince. He walks up to his own seat, staring down at the intricately carved wood and silver. “Townsfolk are ashamed, why can’t I live up to my family name?” He takes a seat, shifting uncomfortably. He didn’t belong here.

 

A smile slides onto his face. “Well, it’s not me, don’t you see, it’s just my pedigree…”  
  
He stands up suddenly, bursting back into his ranting. “You’re a reckless and romantic rogue! Your head is in the clouds! You’ll be chained here all your life, shackled to the ground!” He’s outright screaming now, and his throat hurts from all of it, but he doesn’t care all that much. _“You’re not the chosen one!”_

Jeremy goes quiet, a strange transition considering he was just screaming his throat raw just moments before. “Don’t you ever dream of someplace better?” He says softly, staring at the door dreamily, “Or a life that’s greater? Don’t you ever feel like you’ve been destined for something bigger than your skin?”  


“You are so foolish.” Says a voice from behind him. Jeremy, startled, jumps five feet in the air and turns around so fast he’s sure he heard something crack. Standing before him is Pallis, his face dark.

 

“The dark has been your home,” He continues, stepping towards Jeremy. “If you elope, I’ll hunt you down, through suffering you’ll atone.” At the words, Jeremy takes a hesitant look at the sword that hung at his brother’s hip, his stomach doing flips. He’s being irrational; anxiety making him jump to conclusions. Pallis was his brother, he would never hurt Jeremy.

 

And for the same reason, he would understand, right? He had to understand. “Dear Pallis, you’re my brother, you’ve loved and watched over me. But there’s something bigger at stake, my purpose is this journey!” Jeremy argues, his eyes shining. Jeremy himself doesn’t know if it’s from tears or just the light catching in his eyes.

 

“Brother, you are shortsighted, naïve and starry-eyed.” Pallis retorts, gentler this time, trying to make his Jeremy understand. “You are not the chosen one, this will be your demise!”

 

Jeremy, of course, didn’t believe him. “Brother, I can’t help this feeling, my heart tells me to run. You were meant to rule the dark, I was meant to see the sun!” He turns, to face the doors. “Don’t you ever dream of someplace better, where the light shines brighter?” He could feel his brother’s gaze cutting into him sharply, he could feel the heat on his neck, but the only thing on his mind was the small glimpses of the Light he’s known. He was going to change that, he was going to leave. It was his destiny. “Don’t you ever feel like you’ve been destined for something bigger than your skin?” He sighs, absentmindedly walking towards the door. His hands land on the wood, and he pushes them open with ease. “I think I’ll just go…”

 

_Jeremy, tired of fiction and bound by his ambition, left his home for the city of Light. Disguised as a citizen, his identity was hidden, within in a city that sat glistening. He was eager for his new life, he contemplated and hated. Why had he waited for so long to flee his home forever shaded, where the jaded are never wrong? He took a deep breath. He was finally gone. His hope was left strong, that a meaning would be found, that had kept him withdrawn. His stare had caught a light, and he fell for the sight. Her name was Princess Anhura. She suffered from the same strife, and like Jeremy, she spent most of her time dreaming of a different life._

_Don’t you ever feel like you’ve been destined for something bigger than your skin?_

 


	9. it's true love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael and jeremy are gay and in love

Jeremy had learned a lot about the Princess in the last few days.

 

Most importantly, he had learned that she was in fact a he, and he would prefer if Jeremy called him Michael instead of Anhura. His reaction when he didn’t receive backlash was infectious, happiness radiating through both of them.

 

It was night now, and they were gathered on the rooftop of the tallest building in the Light (besides, of course, the castle) so they could clearly see the sky above. They had spent the day wandering about, getting to know one another. They been sitting up on the rooftop for a while in silence, each boy waiting for the other to break it.

 

 _It seems to me like every star agreed to meet right over our heads tonight, to flex their bright…_ Jeremy thought, his gaze fixed on the stars decorating the sky above. He’d never gotten a clear view of the sky back in the Dark, so he took in every little detail he could.

 

Meanwhile, Michael was staring at Jeremy. After one too many princes looking to claim the throne in the Light, he hadn’t been allowed to converse with anyone who appeared to be a “potential suitor”. But now he had met Jeremy, and he had no intention of leaving the boy’s side. He was fixated on Jeremy’s eyes at the moment, adoring how his eyes gleamed as he looked up at the sky in pure awe and admiration. _The light collects in your eyes, turns and reflects, jumps into mine…_ He muses, _I’m a slave to the sight._

 

Jeremy only realized his hands were shaking when he brought a hand to his chest to feel his heartbeat. Which, by the way, was a lot faster than normal. _Fuck—what is it now? I-I’m with the Prince of the fucking Light, I’m not nervous, I can’t be nervous, there’s nothing to be nervous about, what the fuck is wrong with you, Heere?_ It took Jeremy a long minute to realize what exactly his body was freaking out about. _My hands shake, our minds race from the thought of love, yet we curb our speech because words are not enough…_ Jeremy says to himself, risking a quick look at the boy beside him (who, thankfully, wasn’t staring at Jeremy anymore). He returns his gaze to the sky, wondering how so much can look so beautiful at once.

 

 _To etch this instant, burn this moment, into our memory…_ Jeremy inches his hand towards the hand of Michael, so hesitantly that it hurt. _Let go, take my hand and trust in me…_ Their hands touch, and Jeremy manages to break the silence. “Michael, can’t you see, that we were meant to be?” The boy squeaks out, voice cracking, face flushing red. He kept his eyes fixed on the sky, unable to look Michael in the eye.

_“It’s true love, it’s true love…_

_It’s true love, it’s true love…”_

 

Michael, feeling the touch of Jeremy’s hand, looked down. Jeremy’s fingers were lightly resting on top of Michael’s hand, much too anxious to actually take his hand. Thoughts flooded Michael’s head as he watched Jeremy’s fingers, heat rushing to his face as his mind raced. _I never would guess your touch could fill me with such thoughts to marry you…_

 

_Is it too good to be true?_

 

Jeremy wasn’t sure how long he could keep holding Michael’s hand. His anxiety just seemed to be rising as the moments passed. It hadn’t even been a minute and he was already panicking over nothing. _I can’t let him learn about my past…If he found out where I came from, he’d turn so fast, and not look back!_ Jeremy can’t tell if he’s shaking again or not when he looks over at the wall separating the Light and the Dark. From their height, he could see parts of the darkness on the other side. The Dark, the place he’d grown up in, the place he never wanted to see ever again. _I can’t go back, I just won’t go back!_

_I can’t slow down, I’m scared I’m falling too fast._

 “Jeremy, can’t you see that I knew at first kiss?” Michael says softly, neither of the boys turning to meet the other’s eyes. And then the anxiety became too much and they both looked at each other. Their faces were flushed, bashful smiles lighting up their features, love for each other simply radiating from both of them. “We were meant to be!” The boys say in unison, knowing that the urging, the longing they’ve felt inside of them from the very beginning was all leading up to _this_. This was their destiny, this was their purpose, their love would fulfill the prophecy!

 

“Don’t you ever feel like you’ve been destined for something bigger than your skin?” Jeremy and Michael ask each other the question, letting the other know that they both felt that longing now more than ever, letting the other know that they were truly destined for one another and they could _feel_ that.

 

“I can feel it.” Jeremy says, his voice quiet, “Affirming my significance, rendering me weightless, confirming my purpose.”  
  
And Michael returns similar words. “Tendons tensing in its wake, shifting my shoulder blades, trickling down my veins…it’s as subtle as a tidal wave.”

 

_“It’s true love, it’s true love…_

_It’s true love, it’s true love…_

_It’s true love, it’s true love…_

_It’s true love, it’s true love…”_

They lean in, brimming with both anxiety and undoubted love for each other. Their lips lock, and they smile and laugh against each other’s lips, the moment so beautiful that neither wished to pull away.

 

 _This is it,_ Jeremy thinks, _this is my soulmate._

 

_Love was everywhere, you could taste it in the air. The couple was eager to trade vows, to float away, settle down. But first, Jeremy had to meet Michael’s father, his Majesty, the one and only: His Royal Highness, the King. He had to kiss his jeweled fist and bow to the crown, kneeling on the ground. He would propound to become his prince._


	10. meet the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy and michael try to convince the king to let them marry. it doesn't go very well

Jeremy thought his bout of anxiety last night was bad. This was a lot worse.

 

“Michael, he’s going to execute me on sight.”

 

The Prince of the Light simply laughed. “Jeremy, I swear he’s not that bad.”

 

“Do you even know what you’re saying?” Jeremy replies, bewilderment evident in his voice. “You’re talking about the person who treats you like shit. He’s…He’s a coward. I mean, basically hiding your son away just because you’re afraid someone’s going to steal your throne?”

 

“About that…”   
  
“Oh my god, there’s _more_?”  
  
Michael winced at the thought. “He doesn’t exactly…accept me either?”

 

Jeremy threw his hands up. “Screw this. I’m not going in there.”

 

“Yes, you are. It’ll be fine. We’re just asking if we can get married. Come on.” Before Jeremy can react, Michael pushes him through the doors to the throne room.

 

And there sat King Malka of the Light.

 

“Ah, Anhura. I was wondering where the hell you’d run off to. And you…” The King turned his gaze from his daughter to the boy beside her. “So you’re the boy I’ve heard so much about from my daughter’s open mouth?”

 

Michael looked visibly uncomfortable at being called Anhura. Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

 

“She’s described me wild fantasies of true love and ancient prophecies.” The King went on, “Did you think you could waltz right in and steal the princess for yourself?” He drew Jeremy closer, looking him over closely. “Seducing her with empty dreams and a rusting ring?” He took Jeremy’s hand, eyeing the ring on his finger—the ring that identified him as Prince of the Dark. Jeremy’s heartbeat sped up alarmingly, acutely aware of his fear of Michael figuring out where he was from. “Well I’m the King, it won’t be that easy.”

 

Jeremy returned to Michael’s side, his hand returning to the boy’s shoulder, now acutely aware of both his fear and the presence of his ring.

 

“Father, you don’t understand.” Michael starts, beckoning for Jeremy to help his argument.

  
And, of course, Jeremy complies. “I’m not after your throne or jewels.”

 

“We can justify demands…”  


“Not looking for a crown or holiness.”

 

“Father, you don’t understand!”

 

“I just want your daughter’s heart, you fool.”

 

“You can hold on to my hand, cause I have found my man!” With that, Michael grabs Jeremy’s hand, squeezing tightly. Jeremy swears his anxiety will be the death of him.

 

“Daughter, my dear, please open both your ears.” The King fixes a glare on Jeremy. “There is something not right here. I can’t place my finger on it, but this young man is filled with darkness.”  
  
Jeremy is one hundred percent sure that the King _knows_. He’s never wanted to run out of a room and hide forever more than now.

 

“Did you think I’d just sit back and let this slide? I will surely not give up without a fight. ‘Cause I’m the King, it won’t be that easy.”

 

Michael looks offended that his dad just accused Jeremy of being “filled with darkness”, whatever the hell that meant. It didn’t even cross his mind that Jeremy could possibly not be from the Light. Michael repeats the previous argument, hoping that it might get his dad to listen, even if he knew better and knew that there was no changing his mind.

 

“Father, you don’t understand.”

  
“I’m not after your throne or jewels.”

 

“We can justify demands…”  


“Not looking for a crown or holiness.”

 

“Father, you don’t understand!”

 

“I just want your daughter’s heart, you fool.”

 

“You can hold on to my hand, cause I have found my man!”

 

Jeremy bites his lip so hard he feels the metallic taste of blood. Finally, he speaks up.  
  
“Please, sir, let me say something on my behalf.” He starts, voice only shaking slightly. “I love your daughter,” He felt bad for saying daughter and not son, but he knew he couldn’t say that without getting his head chopped off or something like that. “And she…” Jeremy turns to Michael, and he can’t help the smile that makes its way onto his face. “Well, she loves me back!”  
  
_All we have is love, my King, so let’s sing la da da da_

_All we have is love, my King, so let’s sing la da da da_

_All we have is love, my King, so let’s sing la da da da_

_All we have is love, my King, let’s sing_

And so, Jeremy took Michael’s hand and walked out of the castle as fast as possible.

 

_Denied by the king and his greed, the pair would indeed be married in secrecy. But before they had agreed when and where to meet, the prince felt queasy and weak, could barely speak. Jeremy knew instantly why he was so green and what had caused the disease: It was his proximity, he was ill from his company. Evil’s ubiquity._

_You can’t run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly._

_He knew the only remedy to her viral malady resided and abided on the opposite side of the petrous levy and its harsh, barbed, concrete peak. So while avoiding the leak of his true identity, Jeremy convinced the prince of their leave. They would meet with a specialist and rid his blood of this. He kissed him on the lips and assured her a life-long live._


	11. holy the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy tells michael a story from his childhood as they travel to the doctor
> 
> (i have no idea what the fuck is going on in this chapter just roll with it)

“Have you ever heard _Of Holy the Sea and The Divided Terrene_?”

 

At the question, Michael turns his attention to Jeremy. “I mean, I’ve heard of it, but I’ve never actually heard the story.”

 

Jeremy’s eyes light up. “Oh, really? Can I tell it to you, then? It was my favorite as a child.”

 

Michael smiles at the boy’s enthusiasm. “Go ahead.”

 

Jeremy took a deep breath before lapsing into storyteller mode:

 

_Please, take a seat. Let me tell you both a tale of love and hope. It’s a story that you may have heard before, told as mythical lore, but this translation is clear, unlike the embellishments that have reached your ears._

_There was a boy who shared your bones, your eager blood, your affinity for love. He had it all in his hands, and he watched it all turn to sand._  
  
If this boy they speak of sincerely sits atop my family tree, then I was truly meant to leave the Dark, down this path set out in front of me. I will reunite this world’s divided halves, fulfill my history. This is more than divine decree, it’s my destiny.

_Digging ‘round deep, only missing out on sleep._

_Chasing ‘bout my head like the wolf that found the sheep._

_Don’t go digging ‘round there, you be slipping bit too much._

_Milling muck and mud with the mind that lost its touch._

_I been traveling ‘bout in time, never stepping out for much._

_Deepest of the deep with the wolf that lost those sheep._

_Because it’s more than a little but less than a bunch,_

_found their way around with the blind that lost its touch._

_The choices he made that day to burn down the world he’d helped create._

_Don’t be scared, kid. You’re gifted._

_Follow this stream, and live out that prophecy. Watch out for the wicked ones who call themselves beloved ones. Beware of the medicine before you lay your head again. Watch out for the wicked ones who call themselves beloved ones._

Jeremy opened his eyes and looked at Michael, watching and waiting for some sort of response.

  
Michael stared at Jeremy blankly before asking, “What the fuck did you just say?”

 

“Uh, I told you _Of Holy the Sea and The Divided Terrene_ , duh!”

 

Michael snorted. “Your childhood stories are weird.”  
  
Jeremy frowned. “Oh come on, you’ve heard of the story of the Lamps and the Oracle and stuff. This isn’t any different.”

 

“You keep telling yourself that.”

 

It was hard to believe Michael was sick. He acted just like his normal self. It was only when he got weak and complained of pain when reality set in and Jeremy remembered why they were taking this trip in the first place.

 

_So they arrived at the doctor’s camp, her crude shack, a shanty with walls of broken glass, light leaking through the shattered cracks. And though she was cordial, the young couple was doubtful. But they had journeyed there for a reason, they were here for the medicine, to cure the infection. But nothing could prepare them for the events that would ensnare them. All Jeremy could do is trust what he knew. He would listen to his gut and live for his love._


	12. doctor doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> madeline is a weird doctor

Doctor Madeline Dumaya was a lot different from when Jeremy had last seen her.

 

From the other side of the door, he and Michael could hear laughter and something about spiders and how someone was at the door. Jeremy was afraid he’d gone to the wrong place, but when Madeline swung the door open, he recognized her immediately.

 

Only she seemed like a completely different person now.

 

“Welcome to my humble abode!” The girl swung her arms out, a huge smile decorating her features, “Please don’t mind the mess. Just nest yourself down comfortable, let the doctor do the rest!” She led them inside, then turned her attention to Michael to begin her work. “Dear ghost, you look white as a sheet!” She exclaimed, “Just have yourself a seat.” She gestured to a makeshift examination table, which Michael (apprehensively) took a seat on. “Open wide and say ‘Ah’,” Madeline continues, “Let the doctor take a peek!”

 

Madeline certainly talked a lot. She rambled on as she continued with her examination. “Now I must admit, I knew you’d come…The boy and his love! Eloped to save her from disease. How romantic!”

 

Michael looked over at Jeremy periodically, eyes wide and confused. “Dude, how the fuck do you know this girl?” He questioned, which Madeline seemed unfazed by.

 

Jeremy frowned. “We met like…once. She’s really the only doctor I know.”

 

“You’re kidding me, right? There’s got to be a less creepy doctor around.”

 

“I swear she wasn’t like this when I met her. Back then she was French.”  
  
“What?”  


Jeremy doesn’t reply, as Madeline says something to Michael, abruptly ending their short conversation.

 

After a few long minutes of Madeline looking over Michael, she pulled a tiny, leather-bound notebook from her pocket and scribbled down a few words. She’d been doing this periodically over the course of the session, presumably writing down Michael’s symptoms and shit like that. She looked over the notebook’s contents for a moment, thinking hard. “I don’t want to alarm you, but you certainly are ill!” Madeline says as she looks up from her writing. “Stricken with a sickness deadly enough to kill! Even the strongest man would drop dead where he stands. I urge that we make haste if you are to stand a chance...”

 

Jeremy froze up when he heard Madeline’s words. He’d caused this. _He’d caused this_. The phrase repeated over and over in his head like some sort of sick, twisted mantra. The anxiety caused him to zone out, eyes getting glassy and slightly teary, vision getting blurred.

 

Meanwhile, Madeline was busy digging through her cabinets and collecting ingredients to make a cure for Michael’s illness. And of course, she spoke as she did so.

 

“Now, what you got ain’t no quick fix, it ain’t no common cold…” She called over her shoulder, pulling jars and bottles filled with various herbs and potions off of the shelves. “What you need’s a bona fide doctor’s miracle!”

 

“Now, the thing about miracles is that they don’t grow on trees.” She goes on, checking off items in her notebook. “They don’t fall from the sky, you need a doctor like me! It just ain’t easy...”

 

Michael takes a glance at Jeremy, and is alarmed to find that he’s completely frozen up and staring off into space. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, Jeremy…” Michael rushed to Jeremy’s side, shaking him to try and break him from his trace. “Jeremy, buddy, it’s okay, you’re okay, snap out of it!”

  
Jeremy blinked, screamed, and leapt three feet away in surprise.

 

Madeline appeared to be too busy talking to herself and collecting things for her cure to notice anything happening behind her.

 

“Jeremy! Oh, thank fuck, I thought…” Michael breathed a sigh of relief as Jeremy tried to process what happened.

 

“Sh-Shit, Michael, I’m sorry, I…”

 

“It’s alright. You don’t need to be sorry.”  


Jeremy stared back at him, internally screaming about how _Yes, I need to be sorry!_ but knew that it wouldn’t get him anywhere so he just shut his mouth as Madeline walked back over to the two of them.

 

“Now, I’m sure you’re wondering: What’s in it for me?” She says, gesturing to herself. “Surely, I would not perform these miracles for free!”  
  
“We—uh, we can pay you whatever you want.” Jeremy says, to which Madeline laughs.

 

“Oh, I haven’t finished yet! Now, I’m not asking for a lot, it won’t cost you a dime…” She smirks, then turns her gaze to Michael. “I just want the princess here with me ‘till the end of time!”  


 “You—You what?” Jeremy stammered.

 

Madeline laughed. “Oh, don’t worry, I promise to take care of her…more rather, she’ll take care of me! The rest of her life in the Dark, fulfilling Doctor’s fantasies!”

 

Michael gave Jeremy a look. “This is _seriously_ the only doctor you know? I-I can’t do this…”

  
“But you must!” Jeremy put his hands on Michael’s shoulders.   
  
Michael glared at him. “Really? You would sign my life away just to heal me?”  
  
Jeremy frowned. “It’s the only way! Trust me, I know, how this must go! Just do what the doctor says.” He couldn’t risk Michael’s death because of this illness. The guilt knowing he had caused this would eat away at him forever. “Please.”

 

Michael sighed heavily. “Fine. If it’ll…make you happy.”

 

“Thank you!” Jeremy grinned and kissed the boy on forehead.

 

_She mixed elixirs and filters, pried scrolls and read excerpts. She spoke in foreign phonetic, and read runes from ancient relics. Stirred ointments with potions, and unctions with doses. She whisked it until smoke rose and seeped into her nose!_

_The illness had relinquished. The doctor had fixed it. The cleansing accomplished, their love was free to flourish. But before it could sink in, the front door was kicked in! Standing in its place was Pallis! Driven by malice, he had barged in to challenge Adakias to prove their love. Their word wouldn’t be enough; Pallis needed it in blood._


	13. the end and the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning two people die

“Pallis?”  


Jeremy’s brother glared at the people gathered within the small shack, pulling his sword from its sheath. “I’ve been chasing your steps, along with your dainty, exquisite guest.” He starts, his eyes fixed on Michael. “Across mountain land and serpentine seas, these two have been on quite on odyssey.”  
  
Madeline giggled. “Ooh, family drama!” She gushed, “I love it!”

 

Pallis turned his gaze to the doctor. “Shut up.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Madeline responded, staring blankly at Pallis. She wasn’t used to being told to shut up.  
  
He drew closer, swinging his sword up to her heart. “I said shut up!” With one swift move, Madeline was on the floor, gasping for breaths that would never come. Tears welled in her eyes as she put her hand to the wound, trying to grasp what had just occurred. A moment later, her movement ceased, and her body went slack.

  
Jeremy and Michael stared at Madeline’s body, wide-eyed, shocked by what they had just witnessed.

 

“Pallis?” Jeremy choked out, forcing his to meet his brother’s eyes.

 

Pallis strides up to his brother, sheathing his sword, like he hadn’t just killed Doctor Madeline Dumaya. “You’re a fool to think this princess could ever really love a couple of poor boys like us.” A smirk finds its way onto his features as he gestures to Michael. “She requires riches, recherché, riding with rodomontading roues.”

 

Jeremy shifts away from his brother, visibly uncomfortable with his presence. “Casanovas have charmed with chiffons, so chichi. Chased her with their conceited conteries.”

 

Michael, who had until then been silent, spoke up to assist Jeremy’s argument. “Maharajahs have magniloquently mouthed their love for me through their menageries.”

 

“He’s been propositioned, propounded, by every pompous prince, given panniers of peerless pears and plums, polished.”

 

“I’ve been seduced with shimmering, sparkling stones, squired by rulers’ sizable chateaus.”

 

“And I’m the one he chose!”

 

Pallis simply laughed. “I understand how you can love a man of true soul, but why don’t you just ask him where he spent his youth?” Pallis takes his brother’s hand, running his fingers over the dark ring. Jeremy couldn’t meet Michael’s eyes, and stared at his older brother, his face flushed red.

 

Pallis laughed once more when he looked over at Michael. “Oh, look at her face!” He turns to Jeremy, cupping his face with one of his hands. “She really doesn’t see that you are from the Dark, and you’ve been lying through your teeth.”

 

Jeremy looked down at the floor, feeling the heat radiating from his face. His anxiety was so bad that he felt like he was going to pass out.

 

“M-Michael, please listen, I-I really can explain. I meant to tell you sooner, it’s been gnawing at my brain!” Jeremy forced himself to look at Michael despite the strong urge to shrivel up and die. “Now you know the truth, but that knowledge shouldn’t change the nature of our love; we’ve broken through the chains.”

 

Before Michael could process what Jeremy was saying and find some sort of response, Pallis jumped in. “I’m sure that she would care to hear your acumen as to how your presence is the reason she is sick.” He says, drawing his sword slowly, drawing closer to Michael, slowly lifting his weapon as he spoke. “But I suppose it’s in vain, since her life is ending, when I thrust this blade into her heart athumping!”

 

“Brother, NO!”

 

Michael couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. He was utterly paralyzed by the sight in front of him.

 

Pallis’ eyes went wide as soon as he realized what had happened. “Brother, what have I done?” His voice was edged with panic, his earlier act suddenly forgotten. “My blade has pierced your side. This was never my intent, Oh God, please stay alive!” Pallis’ hands were shaking as he took his brother into his arms.

 

“Dear Pallis, you’re my brother, you’ve tried to protect me, but your dagger’s edge found in my flesh, it truly was my destiny!” Tears were streaming down Jeremy’s face as Pallis’ words repeated in his head: _this will be your demise!_

“Brother, I was shortsighted. I ignored your cries. You really are the chosen one, the calculated sacrifice!”

 

Jeremy managed a smile. “Please, listen to my last words, before I fade away. This is my gift to you: live for your love every day.”

 

Pallis’ hold on his brother tightened. “Please don’t let your tired heart stop beating. You’re breathing. Just keep breathing.” Suddenly he regretted killing Madeline.

 

“You’ll take care of this spinning sphere. I’ll disappear and stay away from you.”

 

_Place your hand on mine, one last time, and kiss me goodbye_

_Take the love inside my mind, before I die_

_Place your hand on mine, one last time, and kiss me goodbye_

_Take the love inside my mind, before I die_

“Please don’t cry.”

 

Jeremy’s body went slack in Pallis’ arms, strikingly dark blood decorating Paliis, Jeremy, and the floor.

 

“ADAKIAS!”

 

Michael had been paralyzed in shock and fear the whole time. Pallis’ scream broke him from his daze. He stood and shoved Pallis out of the way, grabbing Jeremy’s body with all his strength. “Jeremy, Jeremy, no, buddy, you’re not—you—you’re not dead! You’re not! Jeremy! Wake up! It’s me, Michael, wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up…”

 

His breathing got quicker with each passing moment, panic rising fast. Hot tears spilled from his eyes when Jeremy didn’t respond, sobs erupting from his mouth. He stood shakily, turning to Pallis, screams tearing from his throat. “IT’S YOUR FAULT! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT! HE’S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!” He screamed, slamming his fists uselessly against Pallis’ chest. “YOU KILLED HIM! IT’S YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! YOU—YOU DID THIS! HE’S DEAD! IT’S YOUR FAULT! NO, NO, NO, NO!” His screams broke off into more sobs, and Pallis hugged the boy comfortingly, even if he felt nothing but numb.

 

_The mountains seceded. The Light and Dark depleted. We lost Adakias, but regained our science. Our world was finally reunited. So this is my cue of where to leave you. Now it’s your story to retell and pass on, because an idea is only relevant if it’s being thought upon. So remember, never surrender. ‘Cause the unrelenting constancy of love and hope will rescue and restore you from any scope._


End file.
